Kamen Rider Wizard : 100 Years Later!
by Dragon World
Summary: Kamen Rider Wizard, the ultimate warrior that fought the Phantoms 'til he couldn't anymore. Now has a son who will journey far into the land to fight against the Phantoms.
1. Movie 1

**Kamen Rider Wizard, the Magic warrior that saved the world with the mighty Mage Ring magic. Kamen Rider Beast, the partner of the warrior with the strongest Lion ever.**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Wizard : 10 Years Later!**

* * *

A group of Phantoms were attacking the city, screams and sounds of explosions filled the air, and a feather fell to the ground, in a watery spot, once the Feather was completely covered by the water, a blade almost slashed it, but a sword caught it and threw it back, the wielder of the sword was a teen with orange hair and a black jakcet over a hawaiian red shirt, black pants and boots, and a silver bracelet. "Hmph...You Phantoms really get on my nerves.." he said, he wore a hand crested buckle on a normal looking belt, "_Guess you don't know who I am..._" the Phantom who tried to destroy the feather said angrily, the teen jumped over the blade, the Phantom was annoyed by the teen, he tried to slash at him again, but his blade was blocked by the teen's sword. "Face me ultimately!" the teen said while placing his right hand on the buckle, ***DRIVER ON!*** a silver belt appeared on his waist and the hand crested buckle's outlining became Gold, he flipped the hand to the left, activating it, ***SHA BA DOO BIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHA BA DOO BIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!*** the belt began to glow, the teen placed an orange Ring on his hand and flicked down the eye mask, "**Henshin!**" he placed his left hand over the buckle and began to gain aura, ***CHANGE ~ PLEASE!*** the aura spinned around the teen's body and changed him into an armor warrior. He wore a cloak over his suit, the shoulders covered by black, silver-highlighted shoulderpads, the visor had two eye masks for both eyes, an orange crystal visor, and a horn that was shaped like a V, his chestplate also had orange crystal a the top, "_Wizard?!_" the Phantoms were surprised of the sight, "Ikuze!" 'Wizard' charged forward and slashed at the two with his sword and flung them back, "**Makameru Chogan!**" Wizard pulled out a ring and placed it on his right hand, he flipped the hand crest to the right and placed his right hand over it, ***SPELL CHOU ~ MAKAMERU CHOGAN!*** his feet was ingulged in flames and he jumped into the air, kicking into the Phantoms surrounding him, "**Makateru Chogan!**" Wizard chanted, the flames went up from his feets to his fists, he punched at the Phantoms at speeds like sound, "**Gekinaku Chogan!**" he placed another ring over the buckle, ***SPELL CHOU ~ GEKINAKU CHOGAN!*** Wizard jumped into the air as water surrounded the blade of his Wizard SwordGun, he changed the SwordGun to Gun Mode and fired water bullets at the Phantoms, "_**UchuuGaru GEKON!**_" the Phantom chanted, he blasted at Wizard with flame blasts and slashed at him with his blade. "Why aren't I getting stronger? Is it the wrong ring?!" Wizard asked himself, he pulled out a ring with four crystals on the illustration, the Circle shaped crystal was Red, the Diamond shaped crystal was Blue, the Triangle Shaped Crystal was Green, and the Square Shaped crystal was Yellow, the Mahou Sapier Ring. "I'll try this one!" he placed the Ring on his left hand and placed it over the buckle, but it didn't change him at all, "Why doesn't it work?!" he was blasted by the Phantom into a building and fell to the ground, while reverting to human state after.

* * *

**Mahou, the Magic formed in humans, whom can be changed to dark hearted creatures called Phantoms, but these Phantoms are taken down and prevented of birth by a mighty mage. The Mage of the Future (Jyu ku da Mage hou Mirai), HENSHIN DA SE!**

**The Master Magic of the world is split between two kinds of beings, the Wizards of light gain the Power of Chogan! The Phantom and Wizards of Darkness gain the power of Gekiwo! Chogan is the mastery of total pure energy mixed into magic, Gekiwo is dark energy mixed into magic, thus creating a chogen period!**

* * *

"Souma Daito...You baka!" A man in a green suit punched the teen known as the New Wizard in the face, "I couldn't do anything!" Daito argued, "**_CHUDAN GEKIWO!_**" Daito thought of the final spell the Phantom used to defeat him. "Chudan...Gekiwo?" Daito started to remember something, "I'm going back out there.." Daito tried to leave, but the man began to speak, "You need a partner...Ever since Agito...All Heisei Riders had a partner...Even your Dad! You need the New Beast!" Daito opened the door and left the house, "**Kamenchi!**" Daito disappeared and the door was closed, the man sighed and shook his head at the same time.

* * *

Daito walked through a forest, thinking of the Phantoms he had defeated, and that one last one he failed against. "**Gekunai**...**Chogan**..." Daito looked up to see the same Phantom that he was defeated by, "_So...You have some regrets, eh? I can turn those regrets into your despair!_" the Phantom jumped off the tree and slashed at Daito, he dodged the strikes and changed to New Wizard, "**Makateru Chogan ~ Blade X!**" the blade of the Wizard SwordGun was engulged in flames, he slashed at the Phantom, jumping over the fire blasts that came towards him. Wizard jumped over the Phantom's sword and blasted him in the back, "Mayo~Mayo~Mayo~MAYONAISE!" Wizard saw a round bottle of Mayonaise rolling along the grass, "_Mayonaise_?" he read the bottle's title, looking up and seeing another teen run up to the tracks of where the Mayonaise rolled, "Arigatou!" he said, "I guess you need help with this guy, huh? Well I'll help you out!" he placed a closed gate designed buckle onto his waist, letting grey rubber straps flying out around his waist, ***DRIVER ON!*** the rubber straps changed to metal black belt straps around his waist, he put on a Ring that had a Lion face design, "**Hen~Shin!**" he jabbed his fist into the side slot of the buckle, ***SET!*** the teen turned his hand and the gate glowed, ***OPEN!*** the buckle gate opened to reveal a golden lion face, ***L~I~O~N~! LION!*** a gold mystic circle came over his body, his helmet had a lion mane around a gold center with green eyes, the chestplate had a golden Lion jumping design, "It's meal time!" the warrior shouted, he charged forward and punched at the Phantom in front of him, he pulled out a sword and slashed at the Phantom very quickly with it, he jabbed a ringed right hand into the right side, ***BUFFA!*** he turned his hand and the eyes started to glow, ***GO! BUFFA! B-B-B-BUFFA!*** the Lion design on the chestplate glowed, a red cloth appeared on the right shoulderpad, "**Zyudengachi Buffa!**" the Buffa Lion warrior slashed at the Phantom, then jabbed his fist into the saber, ***10 LION! SABER STRIKE!*** energy surrounded the warrior's sword, he slashed at the Phantom and threw him back. "_I'll...Be...Back..._" the Phantom disappeared into grey smoke, As well as the warrior in front of Wizard reverted to Human State with him. "Who are you, anyway?" Daito asked him, "The Mayonaise Master...The Golden Lion runs through my vains! The Red Bull charging across my heart, the Green Chameleon of my spirit...The Gold Ljon changes to pure blue of the sky! I am... Nito... Ryouma!" the teen with the Lion Power said, "Kamen Rider Beast!" he finished, Daito walked up to him and shook his head, "Baka!" he said, smacking Ryouma on the head.

* * *

Phantoms were attacking cars left and right, too horrifying for the children to see. "Nito! Get the kids out of here!" Daito ordered once the two got to the area, "Right!" Ryouma nodded and escorted the children away from the battle, ***SHA BA DOO BIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHA BA DOO BIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!*** the WizarBelt guided, "**Henshin!**" Daito placed his hand over the buckle, ***CHANGE ~ PLEASE!*** Daito became New Wizard and slashed at the Phantoms, "**Hingeki Nobai!**" Wizard chanted, both the Phantoms and Wizard charged toward each other, "**Hikeshi Chogan!**" a explosion flung back the Phantoms, except one, they all fused into one and the Phantom created by the fusion charged towards Wizard, "Wait for it...Wait for it..." Wizard stood still, holding his blade in a ready position, ***CHOINEN! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU! (Very Good! KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!)*** energy surrounded Wizard's boots, he cartwheeled and jumped into the air, kicking into the Phantom many times before backflipping to his feet. "Nito! What's taking so long!" Wizard asked, "I'll be there in a sec'!" Ryouma jumped off the roof of a building and placed his hand on the gate buckle, ***DRIVER ON!*** he raised his hand to the air, "**Hen~**" then down, "**Shin!**" he jabbed his fist into the side of the gate buckle, ***SET! OPEN!*** Ryouma gained the beast aura, ***L-I-O-N-! LION!*** he became Kamen Rider Beast and charged towards the Phantom to assist Wizard. ***HYPER! H-H-H-HYPER!*** the black on the suit of Beast became bright blue, the lion jumping design became a lion head with red crystal eyes, "Alright! IKUZO!" Beast charged forward and slashed at the Phantom, Wizard looked at the Sapier Ring again, "I'll try this one last time..." he placed the Ring onto his hand, ***CHANGE ~ DRAGON!*** an energy dragon surrounded Wizard's body, "I'll end you! Just like my Dad would have! HA!" Wizard held the Wizard SwordGun and changed it to Gun Mode, placing the Sapier Ringed hand over the hand crest, ***CHOINEN! GENKASU SHOT!*** Wizard fired a great gold shot at the Phantom, that flung him back, the black cloak became gold the instant the aura went inside of him. "Sugoi..." Beast admired, Wizard gained golden dragon claws, a dragon head on the chestplate, a pair of gold, red plated wings, and dragon feet to cover his boots, "Ikuze!" Wizard flew towards the battle scene.

* * *

**(Play Song : AWAKENING! [Rider Chips Ver.])**

Wizard and Beast slashed at the Phantom together, Wizard flew up to the sky and kicked into the Phantom with mighty power, "**Chogeki Chogan!**" Beast held a gun and fired energy bullets into the Phantom, paralyzing it completely, "**Kocheki Wo : Shuriken Chogan!**" both Mahou Riders chanted, the two fired a powerful beam out of their animal headed chestplates, "Let's get this to the middle!" Beast jumped into the air, then punched the Phantom in the face as he landed. "**Bakuyru Chogan!**" Wizard jumped into the air, as Beast held the Hyper Shooter aimed at the Phantom, "**SHOOT!**" Beast fired the blaster and Wizard kicked into the Phantom's head, but both were hit by the blast, Wizard wasn't effected much, but the Phantom was a different story. "Nito! Time to finish it!" Wizard commanded, "Yeah, sure!" Beast answered, both of the two placed on their final attack Rings, ***CHOINEN! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU!*** and ***STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE OUT!*** both Riders jumped into the air and kicked into the Phantom, "**CHUDAN...GEKIWO!**" the Phantom chanted, Mahou energy surrounded it's body as it fired a energy blast to hold back the two Riders, "NITO!" Wizard commanded, Beast nodded, both spinned as they kicked through the beam, "_I...WILL...ALWAYS...RETURN!_" the Phantom exploded from the power of the kick, flinging the two Riders into the air into a building.

**(Song Over)**

* * *

Wizard and Beast changed to human state, Daito helped up Ryouma and the two walked away, "Guess the future can be hoped for after all.." Daito said, "Yeah...Of course it can!" Ryouma differed, the two laughed as they walked away.

* * *

**CHANGE ~ PLEASE!**

KAMEN RIDER WIZARD VS KAMEN RIDER NEW WIZARD

Kamen Rider Wizard ~ Kamen Rider Beast ~ Kamen Rider Wiseman ~ Kamen Rider Mage ~ Kamen Rider Dark Wizard ~ Kamen Rider New Wizard ~ Kamen Rider Sorcerer ~ Kamen Rider New Beast!

Kamen Rider Wizard : Mahou Chogan!

**Hey guys, just letting out the message that we'll be doing some Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation soon. Enjoy this 'Kamen Rider Wizard : 10 Years Later' movie! Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast can speak now! See ya guys later!**

** Haruto : Thanks for supporting us, as well as supporting Kyoryuger.**

**Kosuke : Enjoy this movie! Also, thanks for supporting every Tokusatsu Series yet! MY MAYONAISE!**

**Daito : Simularity..**

**Ryouma : Also, enjoy the next movie, an AU to the Movie Kyoryuger : Gaburincho of Music!**

**Kiryu Daigo : Yosh! The next Movie's gonna be wild! JUST TRY AND STOP US! Kyoryu Navy vs Deathryuuger dase!a**

**Daito : Yosh! Kyoryu Navy, eh? What about Kyoryu Mercury-san?**

**Kosuke : Kyoryu Mercury...We should really meet him..**

**Daito : Kyoryu Mercury's from the future stupid..**

**All : BYE-BYE!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider New Wizard and Kamen Rider New Beast VS Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast : Mirai of Mahou!**

* * *

**Upcoming Episode of Kamen Rider OOO will have New Wizard in it! **


	2. Movie 2

**Kamen Rider Wizard : Mirai of Mahou!**

**An Ocean filled with rough rocks appears on the screen, then the Toei Company Symbol magically appears out of a Henshin Mahou Circle with the WizarBelt voice saying, *Toei Company ~ PLEASE!***

_An explosion knocked the Ocean scene off the screen, it showed Original Wizard and Original Beast fighting some Phantoms, and Mage, the three used their abilities to fight back against the mythical monsters, "Let's try this one!" Beast jabbed his right fist into the right side, *__**CHAMELEO!**__* the opened gate buckle's eyes glowed, he turned his hand, *__**GO! CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAMELEO!**__* Beast changed to Chameleo Style and slashed at the Phantoms in stealth, *__**WATER ~ PLEASE! BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE!**__* Wizard changed to Water Style and stabbed a Phantom, *__**CHOINEN! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU! / 10 LION! SABER STRIKE!**__* both Riders slashed at the Phantoms, "__**Gekiwo! BOKURA ZO!**__" the Phantoms built up energy and fired at the three Riders they were against, "Gekiwo?" Wizard was confused, the Phantoms charged forward and slashed at the Riders with full force, Wizard growled when he was slashed back by a Phantom. Beast charged and slashed at the Phantoms, ***HURRICANE ~ PLEASE! AIR AIR! AIR AIR AIR!*** Wizard charged forward and used the Hurricane ability to slash at the Phantoms, ***FLAME ~ NOW!*** a fire blast struck the Phantoms that surrounded the three Riders, a New Rider with an Orange version of the Flame Style suit jumped into the battle. "**CHOGAN! ZOZOWA GEN!**" the New Wizard slashed at the Phantoms with a Wizard SwordGun, "Time to end it!" he placed his right hand over the buckle again, ***CHOINEN! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU!*** the Rider Mage backflipped into the air, then kicked into the remaining Phantoms with his foot ingulged in Red Aura._

* * *

** Please!**

**Kamen Rider Wizard VS Kamen Rider New Wizard**

**THE MOVIE! : MIRAI OF MAHOU!**

**MOVIE ~ PLEASE!**

* * *

Later at the Donut Car, Haruto and the teen who was known as New Wizard were eating donuts, as Kosuke was looking at another teen that looked like him, "So...Who are you, and why do you look so much like me?" Haruto asked the teen eating donuts with him, "Souma Daito, your son." the teen introduced himself, Kosuke then thought, "Could this mean...YOUR MY SON TOO?!" he asked the teen he was looking at, "Hai! I got my Mayonaise to prove it!" he answered, Kosuke smiled, "Perfect! I have a partner to eat my Mayonaise with!" Kosuke said, "I'm Nitou Ryouma!" Kosuke's son introduced himself, Daito shook his head with Haruto, "Simularity.." they both said, "Oi! Donut Woman! I expect you to hold my Donuts on stand by..." Daito ordered, both Haruto and Daito went to go find where Kosuke and Ryouma went.

* * *

Daito was walking through a forest with Haruto, but they had no luck finding the two Mayonaise Lovers, "Where are those two idiots?!" Daito asked, Haruto looked up on a tree, seeing Kosuke's bag of Mayonaise, "Up there!" Haruto guided, he placed a hand over his buckle, ***CONNECT ~ PLEASE!*** Haruto reached through a Mahou Circle and grabbed the bag on the tree, "**Chogan! Zurugeki No Jukan!**" Daito shot a slash wave of fire to cut the branch, revealing Kosuke and Ryouma, "Oh...So you found us~" Kosuke was interrupted by a blast knocking the two off the building. "Phantom!" Daito looked at the Phantoms charging in to the scene, "**Gekiwo! BOKURA ZO!**" the Phantoms fired at the four, knocking them back in the process, Kosuke charges toward the Phantom, followed by Ryouma, both placed their hands on the middle of their waists, ***DRIVER ON!*** GateDrivers appeared on their waists as they placed on a Ring, "**Hen~**" Kosuke started, "**shin!**" father and son finished, they jabbed their fists into the left side of the buckle, ***SET!*** they turned their hands and the gates opened, ***OPEN!*** the Lion heads inside the GateDriver Gate's eyes glowed bright green, * **L-I-O-N! LION!*** Kosuke and Ryouma changed to Beast and New Beast and slashed at the Phantoms, "Shouldn't we go in?" Daito asked, with his arm crossed like his father, "Let them have their tries...They'll get into some luck in a sec..." Haruto answered, but his prediction was wrong, Beast and New Beast were shot back by the Phantom that had blasted them off the tree, the Flame Master Phantom was pleased, he slashed at Beast before shooting at New Beast. "Nitou!" Both Haruto and Daito widened their eyes, but Haruto decided to take action, "Dou-chan?" Daito looked at his father engaging for battle, "Wait!" he was too late, for his father had already transformed to Wizard Flame Dragon, ***FLAME ~ DRAGON! BURN BURN! BURN BURN BURN!*** he slashed at the Flame Master Phantom, Daito placed his hand over his buckle, ***CHANGE ~ PLEASE!*** New Wizard charged in to assist his father, the Flame Master Phantom growled, he stabbed Wizard as New Wizard charged towards him, ***FIRE SHOTTER ~ PLEASE!*** an energy beam hit the Flame Master Phantom, flames flew out of Wizard, surprising Daito and the others, "What the?" New Wizard ran up to the Flame Master Phantom, but he was slashed back by the creature.

* * *

Kosuke and Ryouma were looking around, then saw a Phantom, "Ikuyo...Ryouma!" Kosuke said, "Hai.." Ryouma nodded, ***DRIVER ON!*** both of their Beast Drivers were summoned, "**Hen...SHIN!**" both of them said, transforming and battling the Phantom. Beast charged toward the Phantom and slashed at it with the Beast Saber, then New Beast used the Saber Strike. Then slashed through the Phantom, then exploded it with intense speed. The pieces came together on New Beast, then the New Lion Rider exploded with sparks. The pieces flew off of him, Beast looked at New Beast as he fell down like a bowling pin, "Ryouma!" Beast dehenshined while running up to his son.

* * *

New Wizard pulled out the WizarSwordGun and blasted at the Phantom, but was stroken by purple smoke and the orange in the crystal eyes and chestplate turned grey, he then slashed at Wizard. "Daito?!" Wizard didn't want to fight, he only blocked the attacks, ***CHOINEN! SURPRISE STRIKE! SAIKOU!*** New Wizard (Dark) jumped into the air and kicked into Wizard, knocking him down. After the beating, New Wizard followed the Phantom, "Matte! Matte Kore!" Wizard dehenshined, then passed out.

Haruto, Ryouma, and Kosuke were sitting, thinking of a way to find Daito, "If we use a lot of Magic..We might get him back." Kosuke said, "You sure?" Haruto asked, Ryouma sighed and looked at the microwave. "Flame...Hot..." He said, "That's smart!" Kosuke admired, "Alright..It's time to get our friend back!" the Beast's Son said.

* * *

The Kabuto Phantom was walking through the city, path of destruction behind him. "Oh? It's you three." He saw the three Kamen Riders came, "**Henshin!**" the three transformed and charged toward the Phantom, but their swords were blocked by New Wizard (Dark Style)'s WizarSwordGun, who slashed them into a car. "Ikuzo..Ryouma!" Wizard got up at the same time as New Beast, ***HEAT! ~ GO! H-H-H-HEAT!*** the grey armor around the Gold on New Beast became Red. ***FLAME ~ DRAGON! / BURN! BURN! ~ BURN! BURN! BURN!*** Wizard became Flame Dragon Style and the two charged toward New Wizard (Dark Style), then fire punched into his chestplate and knocked him into a Pillar. New Wizard came out of Dark Style, "Nani? Nanjero?" Daito looked around and saw the other Riders fighting against the Phantoms, he got up and went to help him. But was stopped by a Black Armored warrior with a WizarDriver, he blasted at New Wizard and slashed at him.

Daito dehenshined and the Dark Rider disappeared, Haruto dehenshined with the other riders once the Phantoms were taken down, "You alright?" he helped his son up, Daito looked up to the sky and then looked at his father's face, "A Mark?" he noticed a bright glowing red mark shaped like a Gargoyle. Then the screen cracked purple and broke open to show the Symbol of Kamen Rider Guridan VS New Wizard.

* * *

**KRWKoukan8629 : Sorry it took so long..I know it's overdue..I could have got it done a while ago if I wasn't at my Uncle's House..But it was enjoyable..Very..This was Kamen Rider New Wizard X Wizard, 'In other Words Guridan VS New Wizard Part 1..'**

* * *

**Guridan VS New Wizard Trailer : New WizarVer.**

Daito was sitting in a chair and saw a large meteorite coming toward him, he dodged the crash and avoided being caught in the massive explosion. New Wizard was on the ground as New Beast was being slashed at.

**When a Dark force comes to take magic..**

"The magic you think you have..I will take it!" New Wizard was being choked by a dark energy covered being, until Souma Daito's suit completely turned Grey and the Wizarmor faded. Daito was facing the dark being, ***_DRIVER ON ~ PLEASE!_*** New Wizard was fighting against the Dark Being, New Beast kicking into the screen.

**But the surprise is this..**

Souma Daito was standing in front of Shitsume Kurama, "You are a danger to all!" New Wizard slashed at Guridan's chestplate, the screen flipped and showed Guridan slashing at New Wizard, "Why?!" the Samurai asked. ***SAMURAI ~ PLEASE! / DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI SHOGUN!*** New Wizard was wearing the Orange Arms on the Wizarmor. ***WIZARD!*** Kurama locked the Lockseed into the buckle, ***LOCK ON! ~ PLEASE!*** Kurama slammed the Henshin Blade down, ***COME ON! ~ PLEASE!*** the Wizarmor Box slammed onto his head, ***WIZARD ARMS! / SHABADOOBIE, SHOWTIME!*** Kurama became Guridan Wizard Arms.

The two Riders kicked into a Phantom / Inves and caused a massive pulse, triggering an explosion.


End file.
